


Keep Your Body Warm

by seizethelight



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chuck Lives, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethelight/pseuds/seizethelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's not a brat, but Herc's not totally opposed to him acting like one every now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Body Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted some Hansen spanking fic, and then it ended up surprisingly fluffy.  
> Set post-Pitfall, and a loose prequel to [This Is Your Racing Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1159119).
> 
> A/n - unbetaed, and caught a couple typos, sorry about that!

It’s getting late and Chuck’s getting antsy, Herc can tell by the way he can’t sit still, a bundle of taut energy, waiting to spring out. Kid’s worse than the damn dog sometimes, and he can’t seem to get it through his skull that Herc’s almost done, he’s just running through some documents he brought back to their quarters from his office that Herc needs for a meeting with the brass first thing in the morning.

No, Chuck can’t back off, it’s an endless stream of, “C’mon, old man. Herc. Dad.” 

Herc swats him once to get him to move, but instead of moving, Chuck drapes himself over Herc's legs, gets in his space. 

"Daaaaaad." 

"Jesus, boy, give me my space for ten fucking minutes, then we'll get dinner." He’s about to do it again, to shove him away, but Chuck pushes off, gives a little huff, and Herc goes back to his paperwork. 

Herc doesn't notice how Chuck's stripped down until the mattress sinks, and he _crawls_ back across Herc’s lap, shoves the manila folder out of his hand. 

"Fucking FUCK, I told you it would be a minute - " and then the rest of the admonishment catches in his throat, when Herc sees the complete lack of remorse on Chuck's face, and how he's suddenly right there, sprawled across his legs, stark naked. 

Chuck’s looking up at Herc with those eyes, through lashes long and curled against his cheeks (he didn't get those from his mother) and just a single, drawn out, _“Daddy.”_

Then it’s, “please, Daddy.”

It's not a question. It's not even a plea. It's a command, tailor marked to appeal to about seven of Herc's most shameful kinks. 

Goddamn kid needs to stay out of his head

Herc really can't blame him, that he knows just what buttons to push. Herc shoved all that intel right into Chuck's brain himself, along with the best way to sideswipe a kaiju and how to brace against the harbor floor during a quake. 

Now, though. He gets it. Chuck knows exactly how to get through to Herc, because he’s spread out over Herc's thighs, his back arched so his ass pops up even further. The curve of it is warm and firm under the hand Herc can’t help but drop on top of it.

The first touch has Chuck sighing, how Herc just runs his palm over the pale skin. He draws back his hand and Chuck sucks in a breath, then Herc's arm comes down, faking Chuck out with a light tap, just where the curve of his cheek meets his thigh.

Chuck twists back immediately, glaring at Herc, frustration and arousal warring for dominance. 

“You want this or not, son?” Herc just raises a brow, waits for Chuck to turn back around, rearrange himself across Herc's lap. He arches up again, seeking out Herc's touch, tries to chase Herc’s hand with his ass. Herc shakes his head, makes a sound of disapproval. 

“What do you say?”

He can feel Chuck's lungs compress against his leg as he exhales, the stubborn set of his jaw visible as Herc looks down at him.

"You wanted this, you gonna be a good little boy for daddy, ask him nicely?"

Chuck's ass wiggles under his hand, and he can feel the half hard nudge of Chuck's cock go rigid.

"Please spank me?"

Herc tuts once, just speaks Chuck's name in that disapproving tone and Chuck tries again. His voice is getting rougher, and Herc knows how much it turns Chuck on.

"Please spank me, Daddy."

"There we go." Herc runs his hand over the muscle and then brings his palm down over Chuck's skin with a sharp cracking noise.

Chuck starts under the force of the smack, his muscles leaping in response, and Herc’s handprint is already standing out on the light skin, a brilliant red in relief.

Herc soothes the area, absorbing the heat with his hand. "Too much?" he asks, just wanting to be sure. 

"Too much talking," Chuck finishes and Herc smiles. That’s his boy.

His next smack lands on the opposite side, lower, almost on Chuck's thigh, earning a low moan. The next three are in rapid succession, and then Herc's smoothing over the skin again, lightly tracing the marks he’s left. Chuck pushes back against Herc's fingers, gives a little whimper.

"More? You have to ask."

"Please, can - may I have some more?

"Good boy." Herc lays down several more smacks, peppering Chuck's rear with more marks, varying his strength and speed. It keeps Chuck guessing, keeps him in those breathy little groans that go straight to Herc’s dick. 

"You look so pretty like this, ass up, pink and warm under Daddy's hand." His boy lets out a choked noise, shifts his hips so his cock, slick and damp against Herc's thigh, can find some friction.

“Oh, now you want to come? You push all my work aside, demand all my attention like a greedy child, and now you want me to make you come, too?”

Chuck just nods, his head turned into his arm. Herc grips Chuck’s face, twists it towards him. “No, not like that. Ask me nicely."

"Please Daddy, please let me come. It feels so good." Chuck leans into Herc's touch, hisses when Herc twines a hand in his hair and reaches beneath Chuck to fist his cock.

"So eager and wet, that's a good boy. Fuck my fist, that's right." Chuck whimpers, ruts into Herc's curled fingers. "You're such an eager little slut sometimes, wanting your ass warmed up."

Chuck shudders under his touch, and Herc keeps talking, knows most of it is his voice that does it for his son. 

"Warming you up, it's a good thing, because I'm going to fuck you after you come, Chuck. I’ll lay you down right here, push into you deep, fill you up with my cum. You want to be filled up?"

"Oh, God, Dad," Chuck pants out, thrusting hard against Herc's palm. The garbled words run together, and he turns, looks up at Herc, who just nods. 

"That's right baby boy, come for me. Come for Daddy. Chuck. Come for me."

With a staccato burst of pumps , Herc tightens his grip and Chuck almost screams, his whole body tensing before he shoots, hot and wet into Herc’s palm.

Herc can hear his name, the soft, repetitive way Chuck switches it with 'thank you' as he comes down off his high, carding his fingers gently through Chuck’s hair. When his breathing is back to a normal rhythm, Herc pulls his fist free. Chuck pulls it to his mouth, licks into the slick mess, tongue laving Herc's skin clean while he watches Herc's face.

Herc's other hand runs in long lines down the back of Chuck’s body, from the top of his head to the still-red skin of his thighs.

"That's my good boy." Chuck's eyes go to half mast, he blushes with the words and the touch, smiling from around Herc's fingers in his mouth. The popping sound they make when Herc pulls them free is loud in the now-quiet room. 

Chuck turns, maneuvers to swing a thigh over Herc's lap, so he straddles Herc's hips, finally eye to eye.

Before he buries his face in Herc's neck, Herc captures Chuck's mouth, the taste of his cum, salty and bitter, mixed in with his boy’s usual eager sweetness. Herc tries, with everything in him, to let his mouth impart all of the pride, the affection, the _love_ he feels for Chuck. 

"Thank you," Chuck whispers into Herc's ear when he breaks away, totally winding himself around his father. 

Herc wraps his arms around Chuck's body, holds him there for a while. "Anytime, kid." 

He’s not sure if it’s been a minute or ten when Chuck pulls back. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

Herc thumbs at Chuck’s mouth, pink from his teeth, shiny smears around the edges from the thorough way he’d sucked down Herc’s fingers earlier. “Some pushy brat laid on me, demanded a spanking before I could get out of them.” 

He doesn’t look contrite - Chuck _never_ looks contrite about anything - but he shifts, tugs at the hem of Herc’s shirt, pulls the layers up over his head. Pushing Herc back onto the mattress, Chuck shifts down, slips free the belt at his hips, pops the button on his pants. 

“Up.” Herc complies, if only to see the determined look on Chuck’s face, the single minded focus he has for getting Herc naked, too. Crossing the room to grab the lube from the dresser drawer, Chuck sweeps the bundle of papers he’d pushed off Herc’s lap earlier into a vague pile, has the grace to look slightly embarrassed for his theatrics. 

Herc starts to roll to the side, making room for Chuck beside him, but Chuck just plants a hand in the middle of his chest, shakes his head. 

“Nope. Stay there.” 

“Now you’re the one in charge?” 

Chuck throws his knee back over Herc’s hip, and Herc can feel the warmth still radiating off his skin. 

“Just trying to do something decent - no, Dad.” Chuck drizzles a stream of slick into his palm, coats his fingers, and reaches back. “You did all the work before, lie back and stop complaining.” 

He can’t fault the boy his logic, so Herc lies back, crosses his arms behind his head, watches Chuck finger himself open. His hips rock over Herc’s thighs as first one, then two fingers disappear inside his ass, and as pleasant as it is to watch, Herc misses the clutch of muscle, the heat around his hand. When Chuck gets to three, his cock is ready to go again, beaded wet at the tip, and Herc can’t help but wrap his hand around it, stroke in time with the pulse of Chuck’s hips. Herc’s been some state of hard since Chuck laid over his lap, but the brush of his knuckles as he strokes Chuck is a sorry substitute for what Herc really wants, to bury himself balls-deep in the warmth of Chuck’s body. 

“Oi, you ready yet?” 

Chuck nods, pulls his hand free, leans down to kiss Herc, slick him up. “It’s not like you’re small, old man, it takes a minute or two.” 

The jab at his age that Herc usually hates is tempered by the compliment and the way Chuck takes Herc’s dick in hand, lifts up on his knees, and lines him up with his hole. 

That first slide in is always the best, every single time, but getting to watch Chuck’s face as he lowers himself onto Herc’s cock is right up there. Chuck’s eyes flutter shut, worrying his lower lip with his teeth, abusing the skin until it’s pink and raw as he wriggles his hips, takes Herc in. 

Herc holds still for Chuck, knows he’ll work marks into his skin in a moment. For now, the slow descent is both torture and Herc’s favorite feeling on Earth. 

It takes Chuck a minute or two to get Herc fully seated inside of him, and when Chuck’s warmed skin is touching Herc’s hips, his eyes open, catching his father’s gaze. 

Herc twitches inside of him, just a slight nudge. Chuck responds in kind, circling his ass, minute but perfect little rotations. He looks down on Herc, eyes hooded and knowing, cants his pelvis up, just an inch or two before sliding back down. Little by little, Chuck rises and falls again, each movement covering more distance, until Chuck rises up on his knees, grips just the head of Herc’s dick, and squeezes before pushing down, enveloping the whole length in one stroke. When he’s back down, Herc reaches out, tugs Chuck’s face down close to his own.

“Jesus, you’re going to be the death of me,” Herc stutters out before kissing him, his breath already coming fast, and the lazy roll of Chuck’s hips over his own is some kind of slow torment. 

“Tried it already, didn’t take.” Chuck catches Herc’s lower lip between his teeth, nips down. He squirms a little when Herc grips his fingers into his ass, and pulls back. “Fuck, Dad.” 

Herc gives one more swat, right over the rounded curve of his cheek and grins up at him. “That’s right, get to it.” 

It only takes them a few minutes to finish out, Herc wrapping his hand around Chuck, stroking him to a quick release after Chuck braces back, rides Herc deep, long slides up before shoving down to meet his arching thrusts. It’s a good one, Herc can feel the orgasm up and down the length of his body, rippling pulses that sap any remaining energy from his body. When Chuck collapses limply over Herc, they just lie there, coming down together, the steady beat of Chuck’s heart pounding against Herc’s chest a welcome familiar thud. 

“That what you were angling for, with that little show earlier, all the begging, the _please, Daddy_ s?” 

Chuck turns, the flash of his teeth white under the industrial lighting. He shrugs, a hitch of his shoulder, shifts so he’s lying along Herc’s body, spooned up along his front. His fingers link into Herc’s own, Chuck pulls them around so Herc’s arm wraps around his chest.

“Maybe I just like your hands on me, old man. I don't see you complaining.” 

Between the frenzied tease of earlier and the warm, pliant form snugged up against him now, Herc can’t choose which version of Chuck he prefers. The kid keeps him on his toes, though, and Herc’s realized over the last months that he’s just stupidly grateful to have him around at all. 

His stomach protests at the late hour, and Herc can see the smile breaking free on Chuck’s face. 

“Now, you finally ready for dinner?”


End file.
